


The Club

by ObsessedWithFandom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (not like that!), F/F, F/M, M/M, Maybe a little OOC, also dakota, also thill, annabeth is demisexual, calypso is checking reyna out, frazel is asexual, i pretend that i don't hurt them, idek why i just picture him as straight, jason is straight, later she sleeps with thalia, leo is gay, like nobody is straight, mr d is pansexual to no one's surprise, my little drunk babies, no caleo, not coming out (pansexual), percy is bi, piper is polysexual, reyna is happy for jiper but piper seduces her, reyna laughs a lot, reynico bromance, reynico chills and complains about various love interests, she joins the club, so is chiron, so reyna chills with the queer club, they made a bet, underaged drinking, walia?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithFandom/pseuds/ObsessedWithFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna lifts her hand to knock on the door, but drops it abruptly, cursing softly in the hopes that she wouldn't be heard. No such luck.</p><p>The door swings open and Thalia sticks her head out, staring at Reyna in surprise. 'Whatcha doing here, Praetor?'</p><p> </p><p>Or: Reyna decides to get a tour of CHB's official LGBT+ Club and ends up joining because she slept with Thalia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tour

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Is this OOC? I feel like it is a little. Reyna laughs a lot. Idk I want my baby to be happy.  
> 2\. So I came up with this idea because someone suggested something like that (http://nehemiay.tumblr.com/post/111946467757/bisexual-annabeth-no-but-image-will-and-thalia). Thanks, for the wonderful idea!

Reyna lifts her hand to knock on the door, but drops it abruptly, cursing softly in the hopes that she wouldn't be heard. No such luck.

The door swings open and Thalia sticks her head out, staring at Reyna in surprise. "Whatcha doing here, Praetor?"

It isn't all that surprising that Thalia is surprised. Everyone knows Thursday nights in the Big House's basement are when and where she and Will (and recently Nico) hold their traditional 'Queer Club' movie-thons and late-night snacking. The two were the founders of the club years before, and since then lots of demigods, satyrs, dryads and naiads had joined. Even Chiron had admitted to being demisexual, although no one was surprised at Mr D coming out as a wild pansexual. Most of Will's siblings had followed his example, being true offspring of their father, and since Percy was bisexual, even the most conservative of campers had tossed caution to the wind. It was worth it, anyway, to see giggling naiads chatting up some dryads, and bashful satyrs throwing flowers at each other and promptly running away. There was also the suddenly large amount of same-sex couples, Lou Ellen from the Hecate cabin and Miranda from Demeter, Malcolm son of Athena and Mitchell son of Aphrodite, and Nyssa from Hephaestus and Kayla from Apollo only a few examples.

It was probably their blood status, Reyna had noted, that caused this. The passion of the gods, mixed with the short lives of mortals, meant possible attraction for more than one gender.

Still, she doesn't want to come out as the pansexual that she is, not right now, so she folds her hands behind her back and says formally, "I wish a tour of your 'club', High Lieutenant of Artemis."

Thalia gives her a look of, _you seriously expect me to believe you?_ , but only stands to one side to let her pass. Will and Nico are sitting on the one couch, arguing about the shocking amount of salt and butter on Nico's popcorn. Reyna feels relieved that at least Nico is here, though he hasn't noticed her yet, being too absorbed in yelling at Will that he didn't care what the doctors say, he will cover his popcorn in as much butter as he likes.

Thalia gestures around the room with a raised brow. "These are the two couches, there's the game console, but no one uses that except Jason and Leo. There's the TV. We were watching Brokeback Mountain, before I - um, heard you."

"You have the ears of a fox," Reyna says.

Usually people are disconcerted when she compliments them. Not that Reyna is necessarily a rude person, but when she compliments you, she has found you worthy of the praise. She didn't give out needless praise, and when she gave out any at all, people tended to be overwhelmed. Not Thalia, whose only reaction is to smirk and boast, "Please, foxes wish they had ears like mine."

Reyna can't decide whether she prefers this over Jason's cute blush and stutter. But even if she decides she likes Jason's response more (not saying she does), it's too late for them. Jason has found love with Piper, and however cliché it might sound, Reyna's happy he's happy (also Piper is very cute but don't tell her that).

Thalia gestures lastly to the two boys. "There are two arguing idiots, who had better shut up when the movie starts, if they know what's best for them."

Will gulps and stops poking at Nico, but the latter just rolls his eyes. "Hey, Reyna."

"Hey, Nico," she replies, looking pointedly in Will's direction so that Nico blushes. Oblivious, Will gives her a small wave and goes back to poking Nico.

Reyna collapses on the other couch, followed by Thalia, who curls closer to her under the blanket they share. She gratefully accepts the chocolate bar Thalia hands her, settling down to watch the movie. And if she curls a little into her couch-mate, what does it matter?

True to their word, when the movie starts again, the guys are silent, though still poking stubbornly at each other. Eventually they settle too.

Reyna is half-asleep in a peaceful haze of happiness. It's been long time since she had any good chocolate, the movie is great, and her shoulder and thigh are touching Thalia's warm ones. She takes a moment to stare at the huntress who is transfixed in the film, at how relaxed and open her face is and how beautiful it looks when it reflects the blue light of the TV, how her eyes seem almost peaceful when they're not full of lightning and war, how her hair is messy and standing in all directions, how her circlet has slipped to one side...

She almost starts. Reyna has forgotten about Thalia's vow, how she has forsworn romantic love and - Reyna breathes again. She remembers Percy's story about the vow, about how states turning your back to the company of men (though Reyna was pretty sure it meant dating-wise, since lots of Hunters still socialized with guys). It said nothing about dating girls...

 

* * *

 

Reyna starts awake, convinced by the warm pressure at her throat that she's being choked. But when she opens her eyes, flinching at the bright light, she realizes it's only Thalia's arm, slung around her shoulders.

Wait, what?

She stares down at their intertwined bodies. Thalia lies curled into her side, her arm around Reyna's neck and her head resting on Reyna's chest. Reyna's legs lie on top of Thalia's thighs, her head on Thalia's, and her arm across her stomach.

For a moment Reyna considers extracting herself from the position, but quickly vetoes the idea: she'll only jostle Thalia awake, and convince her she's pulling away. What's more, Reyna likes it. She decides to let Thalia sleep until her own time.

Now, however, she's interested at how Will and Nico slept. Turning her head, she almost laughs, which would've woken everybody up, and definitely spoiled the image. The blankets are flung aside and Will is curled around Nico's middle. It certainly explains how they survived the night without a blanket - Will, as son of Apollo, is his own source of heat. Nico's arms are wrapped protectively around Will, and for once he seems nightmare-free.

Even as she watches, Nico opens his eyes blearily, blinks twice before groaning. Reyna has to stifle another bout of laughter. Nico is the only person who can make her laugh.

"Wha-" Nico starts, before she hastily presses a finger to her lips. Luckily Thalia seems to be deeper sleeper than a good listener. Smiling mischievously, she points down to where Will sleeps. Nico blushes, before staring pointedly at Thalia in return.

Reyna has some experience hiding blushes from the Legion, but still her cheeks color a little. This causes Nico to mouth 'oooooh' and waggle his eyebrows.

Just then Will stirs, and Nico freezes, but the healer only mumbles something unintelligible and tightens his arms around Nico. This time it's Reyna's turn to raise her eyebrows and wink.

Suddenly Thalia sits up, not seeming to notice her and Reyna's entwined legs or her arm around Reyna's waist. There's a spot of colour on her right cheek where she lied on Reyna, her left eyelid is drooping, and her voice slurs slightly when she asks, "Wha's happenin'?"

This proves too much for Reyna and Nico, and both burst into fits of laughter. This only causes more confusion on Thalia's part, and Will's awakening, his face mirroring Thalia's. "Whazat?" he mutters.

It in no way helps Reyna and Nico's laughter.

 

* * *

 

It takes several moments before the two can sufficiently calm down enough to stop laughing. That's more than enough time for both Thalia and Will to notice their predicament. Will quickly backs away and ducks his head in embarrassment, much to Nico's disappointment. However, Thalia is smart and confident enough to realize that Reyna hadn't pulled away, so neither does she, though her left cheek was as red as her right one.

When at last they pack everything up, throw away the numerous chip packets, put away the blankets and clean the sofa acceptably, Thalia turns to Reyna. 'Thank you for your time, Praetor. We hope you enjoyed it.'

It's surprisingly formal for someone who spent the night half on top of her, thinks Reyna, but she's used to it, and replies properly, "Thank you, High Lieutenant of Artemis -" she's pleased to see some colour in Thalia's cheeks "- And I enjoyed it immensely. I give my thanks also to the Head Medic of Camp Half-Blood and the Burial Overseer." She nodded to an awestruck Will and smirking Nico. "And hasn't Nico told you? I'm joining the club."

Nico smiled and she fistbumped him as Will looked on with dawning realization and - was that a smile? "So, wait, you're -"

"Pansexual. Yes."

Reyna was almost afraid look at Thalia, but it was definitely worth it. While her face was an expressionless mask, her eyes were shining and there was the tiniest hint of a smile on her lips.

 

* * *

 

Before the week was over, everyone knew Reyna had come out. Percy (bi) and Annabeth (demisexual) had also fistbumped her. Jason, one of the only one straight people at CHB, stared at her in confusion.

"But I thought you liked me?"

"Yes," Reyna explained patiently. "I'm pansexual. I like all genders."

Piper (polysexual and definitely attracted to women) had hugged her tightly and whispered in a seductive tone, "If I ever break up with Jason, you know where to find me." Well, if things didn't work out with either Jason or Thalia, Reyna would be more than happy to.

Frank and Hazel (both asexual) congratulated her through an Iris Message. Reyna even smiled as she asked Frank whether Camp Jupiter had gone up in flames yet without her.

Leo (gay) grudgingly handed a few drachmas to Calypso (lesbian), while she was definitely checking Reyna out, who raised an eyebrow,  _I see you_. Calypso had simply given her a sultry little smile - really, how was Reyna going to survive with all these gorgeous girls paying attention to her? At least Annabeth hadn't made a move yet, though she eyed Reyna appraisingly enough - and made a motion as if to say,  _Call me_. Well, she was certainly full of surprises.

Dakota was screaming something at her, his mouth stained red.

"What?"

"We're forming a pan club with Mr D!" he yelled, taking another swig of Koolaid.

" _No_ ," Reyna replied, pretending she wasn't laughing, pretending she wasn't taking comfort in Nico's presence at her side, pretending she couldn't feel Thalia's gaze skate over her, warm as the sun.

All in all, a good day.


	2. Conversations in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna and Nico talk it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for underage drinking. Also, the return of my bbys.

Reyna and Nico were comfortably sitting at the cosy orange campfire, which was actually devoid of campers. Well, it seemed comfortably. When you actually zoomed in on them (wait, how did you get a phone? Technology isn't allowed at camp. Also, this is private, so you can shove off), it was clear that they were actually arguing. Pretty half-heartedly, sure, but definitely arguing.

Reyna rolled her eyes as Nico started another weird debate. What? She was only trying to get the dirt on Solace. What was wrong with that?

"See, Rey," he slurred, waving a finger in her direction. What could roughly be called her direction. If you threw a boomerang hard enough. "He is a... a... a goddamn Apollo-son. Son-Apollo? Me," he pointed at himself, "I'm a - whaddya call it? - kid-Hades. Something. Don't argue. I kill people."

"You couldn't kill someone if they ran straight into your -" what did people call it again? "- pointy thingy."

They'd also somehow aquired quite a lot of alcohol. (Because they totally weren't in the possession of shadowtravel skills and two equally scary glares when someone dared to ask them for ID. Oh, no. Definitely not.) And drank all of it. If a monster charged in there, they wouldn't even be able to move. Not that any monster would willingly attack them. They had gotten such a huge reputation after the Second Giant War that only Gaia herself would dare to attack them. And, well, good luck with that.

"I could," Nico shot back. "Especially if it was Solace."

Reyna had been emptying one of the bottles into her mouth, checking to see if anything remained, but abruptly stopped and raised an eyebrow at this. "What?" she teased. "You didn't like him all curled around you, huh?"

Nico blushed so furiously, she could almost see his cheeks glowing in the twilight. "I - What - That's not the point!"

"Sure," Reyna frowned down at the lack of alcohol. Dammit. They should've brought more. "I mean, I didn't mind when Thalia was sleeping on me, and she's heavy. Will, now, Will is a bag of air. I'm surprised you didn't crush him."

"Yeah, but at least Thalia stayed there. Did you see Solace's face when he saw me? He was out of there like a hellhound in the sunlight - Whoa. Wait. You mean you didn't mind when Thals slept on you?"

Reyna peered at another bottle. It was easier than looking Nico in the eye. Ah, score! A few drops spilled down into her mouth before Nico wrenched it from her hand.

"No fair! I deserve some too!"

"For what? Bitching about Solace?"

Nico refused to blush, which she found unfair, and just stared at her. "You haven't answered my question yet."

Reyna shifted uncomfortably. "Uh... No? I think?"

He sighed. "'No' as in 'No, I didn't mind', or 'no' as in 'no I did mind'?"

"Is there more alcohol?"

"Just. Answer. My. Question. Or I'll throw all the alcohol I find on the ground."

"Oh, please."

"Then I'll drink it."

Reyna gasped, clutching the remaining bottles to her chest. "You wouldn't!"

"You know I would."

"Okay, you got me. Now give it back."

"Not before you spill."

"Fine. 'No' means 'no I did not mind at all, in fact I would rather enjoy repeating it'."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Nico struggled upright. "No, Reyna. You don't understand. This is really serious. If Artemis finds out - well, you've heard the stories."

"Mmmh," Reyna said, trying not to sound too upset. Of course she had. Did Nico really think she was stupid enough to go after the Huntress? But she could effectively ignore this new problem when she found a bottle which was still at least half full. And it seemed the gods were on her side, since she immediately found one. After downing half of it, she passed the bottle to Nico.

She could already feel the effects of the liquid fire burning down her throat, as her mind became foggy and her heartbeat raced. After Nico's half of the alcohol had disappeared too, the duo stared at each for a little while. And then, seemingly without any verbal agreement, both sagged sideways and onto each other. Reyna patted in which was vaguely the direction of Nico's hair and barely avoided poking him in the eye.

"Well, my pal," she concentrated hard, "... Nico. I liked this guy, but that totally did not work out, and there was this girl, who was totally my type but swore off love forever and ever and ever, and I know I can't have her, but I really like her and - "

The sob surprised even her, and she had to work hard to stifle it. "I'm fine," she insisted.

Nico didn't seem to hear. "Oh yeah, I forgot you're... you're..."

"Pan."

"Yeah. Though a little less..." Nico made a roughly circular motion. "Horns. But you gotta stop crushing on that family, huh?"

Reyna shrugged expressively. "What can I say? I have a thing for Graces."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Will and Thalia's talk (*nudge nudge* *wink wink*)


	3. Ding Ding! You've Got a Crush!

Thalia was already in pyjamas and on her bed by the time Will sneaked in with two cups of illegal hot chocolate. (Say what you would about the Stoll brothers, they had a decent-sized hoard. And, despite being the ones who teased Will most about Nico, the flash of the right smile went remarkably far in getting them to lower their prices. Considerably.)

(Not to even mention how prettily they blushed.)

“Not a word,” Thalia warned, grabbing her hot chocolate and turning away to reveal even more of the very pink, very sparkly outfit. Because the gods were just that stubborn (Will suspected Aphrodite) she looked even more dangerous in it than in her ripped leggings and leathers. “Not. A. _Damn_. Word.”

“I would never, babe,” Will protested. In vain: they both knew he would. And had.

The _babe_ came from when they’d first started hanging out together and the rumours had started that Thalia would leave the Hunters for Will. After making sure she didn’t mind, Will had no problem adding fuel to the fire.

The prime example of bi and lesbian solidarity, Thalia had called it, snorting so much that her drink nearly came out through her nose.

“Wondering where you got it, though,” he added.

Thalia glared at him, and then uncrossed her arms with a huff. “One of the Hunters gave it to me as a present. It would’ve been mean to never wear it.”

“Wow, Thals! You showed actual consideration of another person’s feelings! I’m so proud.” A sudden thought struck him and he frowned, sitting with his legs crossed on the bed. “That would not be the type of clothing I would’ve thought a Hunter would like.”

If he thought Thalia’s glare had been vicious before, it was nothing compared to now. “Just we like hunting and aren’t interested in boys, doesn’t mean we can’t like traditionally girly things.”

Will swallowed, putting his hands up in apology. “Sorry, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that.”

The glare didn’t waver. With a sigh, Will tossed her one of his hard-earned candy packets and watched mournfully as she ripped into it, smile already reappearing.

If she looked at the candy with any more love in her eyes, she’d probably get it a ring. Remembering who else Thalia looked at like that, Will laughed. Thalia finally looked up, glancing questioningly at him.

“You look at those sweets like you look at Reyna,” Will teased, and, alright, maybe he’d gotten tired of Thalia constantly ribbing him about Nico, but so what? Turnabout was totally fair play.

He wasn’t prepared for Thalia’s entire face to turn as red as the strawberries ripening in Camp Half-Blood’s fields. By the time she covered her cheeks with her hands -- completely missing her quickly reddening ears -- Will was lying on his side on the bed, holding his stomach and pretty much crying with laughter.

“Oh -- my -- gods,” he gasped, when he finally had breath to. “You have a crush on her!”

“I do not!” Thalia snapped, still very incriminatingly blushing. “Shut up! Stop laughing!”

He didn’t, even when she shoved him off the bed and scowled at his wheezing face.

“Apollo’s sparkly ass. You do, don’t you?”

“You’re an ass,” Thalia huffed, but she pulled him back onto the bed anyway. Will kept a careful distance between them, very aware of how easily she could knock him off again. “Let’s remember I’m not the only one here who has a crush.”

“Ah,” replied Will, waving the jab away. It was nothing new, with Thalia. “So you _do_ admit you have a crush.”

“Might as well.” Thalia rolled her eyes. “You’re a fucking vulture about gossip.”

“That I am,” Will agreed happily. “Well? I told you all the deets about Nico, on this very bed, if I remember correctly. It’s your turn now.”

“We are not doing this.”

“We’re totally doing this.”

 

* * *

 

They did do it. Eventually. After a whole lot of pestering.

Will laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling and mulling over what Thalia had told him -- at least until he got too jittery from the sugar-rush and had to go hunt for a bag of chips.

“So what, you’re not even going to say anything?” came Thalia’s hoarser-than-usual voice from the pile of blankets, into which she’d crawled after admitting that in their first meeting Reyna had fought her, defeated her, straddled her and pressed a knife to her throat. Thalia had found the whole experience more enjoyable than any normal human would, but then again, she _was_ a demigod.

“Thinking,” Will said through his full mouth and could nearly feel Thalia’s nose wrinkling. “Thinking about how this whole interrogation thing is very nice from the other side.”

“You bastard.”

“Also,” he continued, chewing loudly on purpose to hear Thalia gag. “Are you thinking about leaving the Hunters for her?”

The gagging stopped abruptly. “I --”

Her voice was smaller than Will had ever heard it.

“You don’t have to answer right now,” he rushed to reassure her. “I just think it’s something important to think about. You know, if you want to act on it.”

There was a rustling as Thalia stuck her head out from underneath the blankets. “Act on it? Are you insane? I’m just going to wallow in it forever, and then hopefully die.”

She meant it as a joke, Will knew. Thalia liked dark humour, even compared to usually morbid demigods. But it was part of Will’s life, and would be for every day he worked at the infirmary. So his breath caught in his throat and he said, too sharp, “Don’t.”

Thalia looked startled, but nudged apologetically at his shoulder. Will smiled faintly to show she was forgiven, and she continued, “But I’m still not gonna act on it. Remember how well the last one turned out?”

Will frowned, thinking about Luke. All of Camp Half-Blood avoided talking about Luke like the plague, especially when Thalia, Annabeth or Percy were in the near vicinity (Annabeth and Percy were more obvious than they thought), so it was a shock to hear Thalia talk so openly about him. “That was a bit of a disaster.”

“Hmm.”

“Though I wondered about that, actually. I thought you weren’t attracted to guys?”

Thalia shot him a surprised look. “What? _Oh._ Nah, not Luke. He was my best friend, and he might’ve thought there could be something more -- gods, I thought so too before I figured my sexuality out -- but no. I’m talking about Zoë.”

“Zoë? I don’t -- Wait, you mean _Zoë Nightshade_?”

“What other Zoë do you know?” Thalia snorted. “Yes, _that_ Zoë. You think she was that miffed just because I refused to join her all-girls club? Nah, we met before I came out. She... asked me out.”

“No.”

“I didn’t know! You remember, she used all those fancy-sounding words? I thought she just wanted to hang out, so I said yes.”

Will covered his mouth in horror. “ _No_.”

“Yeah. I had just started realizing I liked girls, and I hadn’t told Luke or Annabeth yet, so I was worried she would out me. I reacted really harshly, told her I wasn’t interested in her or her little club and that she could just leave already. The next day, they were gone.”

“Tell me you at least tried to find her again and say sorry.”

“I couldn’t! I was still getting over it when Hades’ monsters started chasing us, and then I spent six years as a tree. And then, not even a year later, there was Zoë again!”

Will winced as the full situation registered in his mind. “Poor Zoë. What was seven years for her was like, six months for you.”

Thalia wrinkled her nose at him. “She was immortal! Those seven years were probably like a second for her.”

Will sighed. “Whatever, go on. So she met you again after seven years, only you were still hung up on it and she didn’t even know the reason why.” He rubbed tiredly at his eyes. “I repeat: poor Zoë.”

“I wasn’t really hung up about it anymore by then.” Thalia looked guiltily to the side. “I think the years as a tree did me good, I got a lot of thinking done in those seven years. But yeah, basically. I told myself at the start of the quest, I would find Luke, try to see if he could still be saved. If that didn’t work, I’d join the Hunters. I didn’t want to be the child of the prophecy anyway, and I thought maybe I could repair things with Zoë, see if a relationship could work out, leave the Hunters with her if she wanted to.”

“But then she died,” Will whispered.

“But then she died,” Thalia agreed, suddenly looking her whole twenty-two years. “And I took her place and I didn’t just cry for Luke that night.”

“That’s why you’re worried about the thing with Reyna.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yep. And why I’m so irritated about you not getting a move on with Nico. It’s not like _you_ have any problems.”

“It’s him that I’m worried about, not me,” Will said, almost absentmindedly. “You don’t think you should probably tell Reyna some of this?”

“You insane? No! What if she doesn’t even like me back?”

This time, it was Will that snorted. “I don’t know if you remember this or not, but you two were curled up real tight like, two days ago? Does that ring any bells?”

Thalia rolled her eyes, but the blush was starting to creep back onto her face. “And? You and Nico were pretty much the same, yet you’re insistent that it means nothing.”

Blood rushed to his face as Will sputtered. ( _Damn_ his warm-blooded genetics.) “That was _not_ the same! I -- we -- we didn’t even stay curled up after we woke up.”

Thalia smirked smugly at him. Damn her, she’d caught him out. “Let me remind you that it was _you_ who pulled away. Nico expressed no such wishes.”

Will was pretty sure he was blushing to his toes. “I -- you --”

He might’ve gone on sputtering like that the whole night, so it was a relief when Katie Gardner burst through the door. At least, until she raked her gaze over the shared bed, Thalia’s pyjamas and smeared eyeliner, and Will’s arm, lying innocently over her shoulders. He knew new rumours would be bursting from the grapevine not even ten minutes from now.

Katie merely raised a disapproving eyebrow at them and said, “Reyna and Nico are at the campfire, they won’t shut up, and they keep asking for you two. _Please_ go get them.”

She wasn’t one to plead lightly, so Thalia and Will shared a look, shrugged, and followed obediently after her.

Just out of the door of the Zeus cabin, Katie turned around. “Oh, and they’re really, really drunk, so be gentle.”

“...What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i remember that thalia called apollo hot in ttc? absolutely. am i going to completely ignore that? ABSOLUTELY.


End file.
